La Marca
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: Un caluroso verano, entre recuerdos de lo más variopintos, Tsunayoshi y Reborn pasan su tiempo juntos. Al margen del ajetreado ritmo del mundo exterior, ambos disfrutan de la tarde como cualquier otra pareja. Y quizás encuentran algo que los une todavía más de lo que ya lo estaban.


**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece. La idea sí.**

Nota: Total y absolutamente AU.

* * *

 **La Marca**

Llevaban tres meses juntos cuando llegó el verano y, junto a él, el calor asfixiante.

Disfrutando del aire que movía el ventilador a su lado, Tsunayoshi Sawada observaba a la gente pasar desde la ventana de su apartamento. Con expresión aburrida, contaba los jóvenes que habían pasado por allí con pinta de ir a la piscina. Hasta el momento, la cuenta iba por setenta y tres.

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró sin mucha ceremonia, y el castaño ni se inmutó para ver quién era cuando escuchó las llaves de su compañero. El susodicho se acercó a él por detrás y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Estirándose para saludarlo, vio cómo la mano más cercana a la fuente de su fresco lo apagaba.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó, virándose bruscamente para encararlo con el ceño fruncido. El pelinegro simplemente unió sus manos por el cuello del castaño y lo miró a los ojos, serio.

-Por mucho calor que haga, te pondrás malo si estás tan cerca de esa cosa durante tanto tiempo.

En un movimiento de puro capricho, el hombre que lo tenía atrapado juntó sus narices y las chocó de un lado a otro a modo de beso de esquimal. Sintiendo los colores de su cara, Tsuna se libró de su agarre y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Quieres un café helado, Reborn? –Le preguntó sacando dos vasos y poniéndoles hielo. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sacó de la nevera dos botellas: una de zumo de fresa y plátano y otra de café.

El pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina a ver cómo su pareja le preparaba la bebida. Con un arte que parecía solo exhibir cuando se ponía a trastear en una cocina, el castaño vertió las bebidas en los vasos, puso nata en su café y luego canela espolvoreada por encima y trajo los refrigerios a donde él estaba.

-Toma, una cuchara.

El pelinegro la aceptó con un suave "gracias" y comenzó a degustar lo que Tsuna le había preparado. Él era una persona totalmente fiel al buen café y Tsunayoshi era todo un científico cuando se trataba de las bebidas. Le encantaba experimentar con nuevas combinaciones de sabores y colores. Y a Reborn eso le agradaba, pues siempre podía degustar lo mejor de lo mejor. Como en aquella ocasión, que estaba tomándose un café torrefacto frío, con un toque dulce dado por la nata, pero original por la canela.

No obstante, en momentos como aquellos de paz, Reborn no podía evitar reírse un poco por la ironía. Él, al que solían denominar como el _Adonis de la nueva era_ y al que los medios mimaban con total esmero, estaba disfrutando de una tranquila tarde de verano en su pequeño apartamento con el adulto más infantil que podría haber en el mundo. Solo bastaba con mirar cómo se bebía un _zumo_ a grandes sorbos con una _pajita._

Nadie habría dicho que acabarían juntos. No cuando se conocieron dos años atrás.

No había sido nada espectacular. Tampoco había sido una situación digna de película romántica ni mucho menos. Al contrario, se habían conocido en una fiesta. Compartían una amistad que, para unos carnavales, había querido reunir a todos sus amigos con el pretexto de que cuantos más fueran, más divertido sería. Él amaba disfrazarse, así que no le dijo que no aun si eso de ir con desconocidos no terminaba de agradarle.

Cuando llegó al sitio en el que habían quedado, solo estaban su amiga y aquel castaño, disfrazado del Capitán América. Por su menuda figura y su baja estatura, había dado por sentado que era una compañera. Ni corto ni perezoso, descubrió lo equivocado que estaba cuando fue a presentarse.

Recordaba vagamente haber hecho un comentario ofensivo sobre el disfraz de Tsunayoshi y luego la fascinación que había sentido cuando el castaño había cogido y le había dicho:

"Qué Señor Patata más desagradable. Si durante la noche pierdes el bigote y te conviertes en Señora Patata, cúlpate a ti mismo".

Y vaya si había perdido el bigote. Cuando iba por la tercera copa de cubata, bailando al ritmo de la música con una cualquiera, el emocionante castaño se metió en medio y le propinó un buen empujón a la chica. Sin importarle mucho a dónde iría a parar, lo siguiente que hizo fue bailar seductoramente delante de él, con sus ojos caramelo fijos en los suyos.

Le acercó el brazo que tenía el escudo para tirar de su disfraz hacia él en uno de los movimientos que hizo. Tsuna acercó su cara a la suya hasta que notó su respiración. Acto seguido, sonrió ampliamente y se alejó tan rápido como había venido.

Sin darle mucha importancia, fue a la mañana siguiente cuando se dio cuenta de que el bigote de su disfraz de Señor Patata había desaparecido por completo. Pidiéndole la dirección del castaño a su amiga, se plantó en su casa ese mismo sábado a mediodía, reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

Cabe decir que tardó meses en recuperarlo. Unos meses maravillosos que lo trajeron a esta situación.

-Oye, Reborn… -Llamó Tsuna su atención. Dejando su taza de café casi vacía sobre la mesa, lo miró expectante. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque no apartaba sus ojos. Le encantaba que fuera así. -¿No te parece que hoy hace mucho calor? Y ninguno de los dos tiene que ir a trabajar esta tarde…

-Suéltalo ya, Tsuna.

-¿Podemos ir a la piscina? Porfi.

Había puesto sus brazos en forma de rezo. Reborn suspiró para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele.

-Claro. Antes tuve un buen acuerdo en la reunión, aunque el ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Un poco de relax en el agua no me vendría nada mal.

Apenas había terminado de hablar y el castaño ya estaba corriendo hacia su habitación compartida para cambiarse al bañador y coger las cosas necesarias. Riendo un poco, recogió los vasos y fregó antes de unirse a Tsunayoshi en el cuarto.

XxXxXx

Tarareando una melodía inventada, Tsuna acomodó las hamacas y la sombrilla. Tendió las toallas y se puso el bronceador. Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr para sentarse en el bordillo de la piscina, hundiendo sus piernas en la helada agua.

-Aaah… ¡Qué delicia! –Exclamó para nadie en particular.

La piscina estaba vacía. Un hecho normal si se tenía en cuenta que era privada, el complejo era de propiedad de la pareja y nadie más se estaba quedando actualmente. Algo que agradecía con todo su corazón, pues así tendría al italiano todo para él sin tener que preocuparse por nadie más.

Apoyándose en las manos, con la cabeza tumbada hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos. Reborn había ido a comprar unos helados a la tienda de la esquina con la promesa de que volvería pronto así que no le quedaba de otra más que esperar. Pensándolo un poco, hacía tiempo también había ocurrido algo así. Más precisamente, el día en el que acabaron juntos.

No estaban en una piscina, sino saliendo de unas entrevistas de trabajo. Ambos habían coincidido, meses atrás, en el mismo edificio. Esa semana había habido una ola de calor inusual, que hacía que llevar traje fuera de lo más desagradable. Saliendo del ascensor se había topado con el pelinegro.

Alegre de verlo después de varias semanas, lo saludó y él le invitó a tomar algo. Así fue cómo acabaron en una heladería, comprando el cono de helado más grande que jamás había visto. Era tan grande que, tras unos minutos sentados comiendo, Reborn tuvo que levantarse a pedir servilletas para que pudiera limpiarse.

Habiéndose acabado su parte, Reborn sacó más servilletas e inclinándose sobre la mesa, le dio un lametón al helado. Estaba seguro de que su cara había sido un poema en ese momento, y seguro que empeoró cuando el pelinegro simplemente le dijo:

"Tenías helado derritiéndose por ese lado. ¿Habrías preferido que esperara y te lamiera la mano?"

Y por descarado que pudiera parecer, él había reunido todo el valor que tenía en su cuerpo y había asentido. Rojo como estaba, no iba a retractarse de aquella moción, pues Reborn le había gustado desde el primer momento. Si le daba la oportunidad, no la rechazaría por nada en el mundo. Por algo le había robado aquel bigote mucho tiempo atrás.

Sintiendo algo frío en su mejilla, Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Reborn tenía dos polos, uno en cada mano, y lo miraba con gracia en la mirada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Durmiendo bajo el sol? -Rio el pelinegro ante la absurdez de su posición. -Cada día coges manías más extrañas.

-Gracias por el helado. -Dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido ante su comentario.

Reborn simplemente se sentó en la hamaca en la sombra y se comió su helado con tranquilidad. Ya traía puesto el protector solar del apartamento, por lo que podía ir al agua cuando quisiera.

Y eso hizo en cuanto tiró el palo.

Se quitó la ropa para quedarse en su bañador y se zambulló de un salto. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, vio que Tsuna estaba mirando hacia el cielo nuevamente, con el helado levemente inclinado en su mano.

Sonriendo con maldad, se acercó bajo el agua y, a un metro de él, salió rápidamente para salpicarlo.

-¡Hieee! -El grito de Tsuna no tuvo ni comparación con el vuelo del helado, que acabó manchándole las rodillas y el medio muslo que tenía al descubierto. -¡REBORN! ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

-Vaya, no pensaba que fuera a tener tanto efecto.

Ocultó su cara un poco en el agua cuando el castaño trató de mojarlo desde el bordillo. Tsunayoshi pronto se rindió y comenzó a mirarse las piernas pegajosas y llenas del postre. Él se acercó mientras el castaño se giraba hacia las hamacas para ver si tenía algo con lo que limpiarse.

Puso sus manos en las canillas de Tsunayoshi, reteniéndolo en su sitio. Entonces lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Reborn?

Sin apartar la vista, se fue acercando hasta estar a un par de milímetros de una de las rodillas. Sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer el helado de la piel con mucha suavidad, casi ternura. El castaño gimió ante el inesperado gesto pero no le pidió que parara.

Siguió subiendo por la pierna, limpiando todo en un ritmo tortuoso, hasta que se detuvo levemente.

-Tsuna. -Su voz sonó con deseo contenido. El castaño tragó en seco. -Separa las piernas un poco.

Sin esperar, Reborn continuó su deleite por la cara interna del muslo, retirando toda gota microscópica del postre.

Pero se detuvo bruscamente, mirando algo.

-¿Pasa… algo? -Dijo Tsuna tentativamente, sintiendo escalofríos ante la respiración de Reborn en una zona tan delicada.

Los dedos de Reborn dejaron las piernas para acariciar un punto de su muslo.

-Esta marca… -Susurró el pelinegro con concentración. -¿La has tenido siempre?

-¿Eh?

El castaño observó qué era lo que había detenido a su novio. Se trataba de una marca en su piel, del tamaño de un dedo pulgar, que tenía la perfecta forma de una bala de pistola.

-Sí. Es de nacimiento. -Explicó Tsunayoshi. -Siempre he pensado que es un antojo.

-Mira esto. -Reborn se impulsó para salir de la piscina y sentarse al lado del castaño. Le dio la espalda y se bajó un poco el borde del bañador.

Tsuna, extrañado, dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio que Reborn había descubierto. Para su sorpresa, un poco por debajo de la cintura, yacía una marca exactamente igual que la suya, incluso del mismo ángulo.

-¿También tienes una igual?

-Sí.

Pasando sus dedos por esa zona, el castaño sintió que su corazón se rebozaba de alegría y amor.

-¿Sabes? -Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y recostó su barbilla en el hombro del mayor. Este se dejó hacer como si fuera normal, y miró a Tsunayoshi con curiosidad sobre lo que le iba a decir. -Que tengamos la misma marca de nacimiento me hace pensar que estamos aún más conectados de lo que parecía.

-¿Aún más? -Reborn alzó una ceja ante este comentario y el castaño simplemente asintió con seguridad antes de ofrecerle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Sí! Es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Casi como almas gemelas.

Tsunayoshi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Reborn y acto seguido se dejó caer hacia el agua, empujando al mayor con él.

-¡Tonto! -Dijo Reborn saliendo del agua. Tsuna no podía parar de reír al ver que el pelo de Reborn, puntiagudo como solía tenerlo, ahora estaba todo caído y le tapaba la cara.

Haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás, Reborn nadó hacia el castaño y lo cogió de la cintura, disfrutando de las vibraciones que sentía al tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Tsuna paró de reír poco a poco y miró a Reborn a los ojos.

-Espero, entonces, que estés preparado. -Tsunayoshi ladeó su cabeza en confusión. -Porque ahora que sé que tengo un alma gemela y que eres tú, no pienso aceptar que vivas lejos de mí. Más te vale que te hagas a la idea ya.

-¿Oh? -Tsuna rio un poco y pegó su frente contra la de Reborn. -¿Es eso acaso una proposición, _don Reborn_?

-Por supuesto, _don Tsunayoshi,_ si eso es lo que necesito para tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, que así sea.

No necesitaban más palabras. Aquel día quedaría grabado en sus mentes como el mejor recuerdo de todos. El verano en el que, oficialmente, descubrieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El momento en el que se juraron amor eterno.

 **FIN**

* * *

Creo que voy a necesitar una buena inyección de insulina después de haber escrito esto porque, de verdad, vaya subida de azúcar me ha dado *risas*

 _Hime-chan Natsumi_ dijo que quería una historia que tuviera que ver con almas gemelas... Creo que esto no se acerca mucho a la definición que diste, lo siento xD

He intentado desligarme un poco de la idea principal básicamente porque está muy visto. Si escribo algo que "esté muy visto", la idea ya no es mía, ¿cierto? Y respecto a secuelas o antecuelas de La sombra del asesino... Dudo que escriba más para esa historia. Tengo la sensación de que se estropeará el perfecto mundo ahí creado y prefiero no fastidiarlo. Espero que lo comprendas.

No obstante, soy una persona a la que le gusta experimentar. Te dejo esta historia por aquí para que te "endulces" un poco mientras yo intento hacer una de almas gemelas un poco más fiel a lo que realmente es. Y si hay algún otro tipo de historia que te apetezca ver, no te cortes. Me gustan los retos y una petición es uno en toda regla. Eso sí, paciencia, por favor ^_^U

Nuevamente, si surge alguna duda sobre la historia, les invito a preguntar ^u^

Grace~

 **Subido: 27/05/16**


End file.
